In the field of immunology, Askenase, P. W. et al. (J. Exp. Med. 157, p. 862–873 (1983)) describe a “T-cell factor” which sensitizes mast cells. This T-cell factor is a very impure composition. Until now, it was not known which component/components was/were responsible for the sensitization.